undertalefandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Chara/@comment-27559354-20160106183834/@comment-27560522-20160107113213
That is a very interesting insight on Chara. English is not my first language and gender neutral pronouns kind of mix me up, so I'll refer to them as a she for the sake of simplicty. I feel similar. It's clear that Chara was a very troubled child, her intense hatred for humanity most likely stemmed from growing up in an extremely abusive environment. Since she was the First Human, it's unlikely that she knew about any legends or stories about Mt.Ebott, since no one had climbed and disappeared there yet. I think what happened is that she finally had enough, and was trying to run away as far as possible from her village - when she accidentaly fell into the barrier - or perhaps, she might have even been trying to kill herself. Chara was clearly scared after the fall, and so she kept screaming for help, until Asriel finally heard her... During her time with her new family, I do think Chara genuinely grew fond of them and monsterkind, even if she didn't know how to handle it properly. Perhaps she was a bit of a bully torwards Asriel- but it's common that traumatized children sometimes become bullies themselves torwards other children as a means to cope - it doesn't mean they are evil. Being the narrator, we also get insights as to how Chara feels about things, and I noticed that sometimes when Chara runs into something that reminds her of her adoptive family - especially Asgore - she grows silent. When Frisk is fighting Asgore in a Neutral run - Chara keeps silent whenever your harm Asgore - she can't seem to bring herself to comment about it, it seems as though she's having a hard time watching it. Chara also grows silent when inspecting her family's old pictures of happier times in Asgore's home during a Genocide run. There's some speculation that Chara was the one who made the "Mr. Dad Guy" sweater for him - it seems as though she felt really strongly about Asgore. It's also interesting that it's his last words of encouragement to her that she keeps recalling at the game over screen. Chara is an unstable child - and despite being adopted into a loving family - there wasn't really such a thing as a psychologist to help her through her mental struggles and past traumas, the Dreemurr family never really knew about how Chara was struggling within to cope with her intense hatred for humanity - and the new caring family she'd been given. Chara was never really able to let go of the past. Being the narrator,as some sort of being that's somehow linked to Frisk and following them through their adventure, unaware as to why she was brought back, during pacifist and genocidal runs, I believe we get to see both the light and dark sides of Chara as we progress through the game. In the pacifist run - she remains tame throughout, narrating Frisk's journey and even finding humor in things and making a few quirky childish,sassy quips here and there when Frisk is interacting with the world. Chara remains a spectator until the end, leaving Frisk alone to have their happy ending, never to manifestate at all. If it is as Chara says at the end of a genocide run - that she didn't know why she was brought back at first - it can be assumed that by the end of a Pacifist run , the player's good actions might have allowed Chara to find some peace, never really awakening the darkness within her that would make her want to possess Frisk's body. If it is to be believed the narrator interacts with Frisk - by the end of the run she's pretty helped Frisk all along. One such example that comes to my mind is when she tells Frisk where Asgore keeps the keys in his house...not to mention the battle narrations. However in a Genocide run - we awaken Chara's unstable side with our actions - her intense hatred , the desire to destroy humanity - Chara's ethereal form - or whatever it is that follows Frisk around, becomes filled with nothing but negative feelings, which come back stronger and more twisted than ever, out of control even. We , human players, reaffirm her belief that we're heartless beings capable of only inflicting pain. That we crave POWER above all, and thus she assumes this is why she was brought back. I believe Chara's infamous "plan" was the direct result of her mental struggle and inability to move on - she grew fond of the monsters, and over time she likely learned many things about them during her stay in the underworld,such as the prophecy, the nature of SOULS,their dreams, and of course, she knew that the humans - the beings she hated the most - were the ones responsible for keeping them all trapped there. She saw how miserable they were having to live in this place, how they looked to her as some symbol of hope that would guide them to a brighter future. She might have grown to believe she was supposed to be the one from the prophecy that brought freedom to all monsterkind. It might have been the final straw that drove Chara's intense instability over the edge and made her want to come up with a plan to cross to the surface so she could break the barrier. It was a plan driven by recklessness - Chara was even willing to sacrifice herself so her raw SOUL power could be used. "We don't even need to leave this time to get all of them this time...the King has six of them locked away." "Chara! Let's finish what we started! Let's free everyone!" "Chara... I think if you're around...just living on the surface world doesn't seem so bad..." - Flowey in Genocide. It could very well be that Chara brought her own body back to the village in order to be recognized and perhaps solve the monster conflict in a peaceful manner... we know from the tapes that Asriel was in on her plan, and we don't know exactly what she told him - whether she was honest or manipulated him. I'm reminded now that he told her that he "doesn't think this is a good plan anymore" when she was dying - so for someone as gentle and kind as Asriel to think it was a good plan to begin with - she must have told him it would be a peaceful plan. And y'know what? I don't think a mere child, even as troubled as Chara , would have the brains or evil wit to device the plan to take her body to the village as a way to bait Asriel into attacking the villagers .Perhaps her time with the Dreemurs was in fact changing her for the better. It could very well be she took her body there with pure intentions in her mind - but when she got there and was immediately attacked by the humans - the beings who drove her to almost give up on life - the very villagers who made her suffer in the past - something in her triggered , and she dived back into the intense hatred she felt when she first arrived at the underworld. She lost control - and at that point she wanted to kill everyone in the village. We know for sure Asriel realizes this after they were attacked - sharing SOULs with her - he can feel she is now out of control and wants to kill everyone in the village...and this wasn't part of the plan. He refuses to. Chara tries her hardest, but his determination not to kill is stronger than hers to kill - - at that point it's likely she felt utterly betrayed. At that moment, her final moments, everyone was against her,in her eyes, even her own brother had turned on her... and she died feeling that way. It's no wonder her specter comes back , not only fueled by hatred of humans, but the whole world now. Chara's darker side now wants to destroy everything. Regardless of what she became after death - the original Chara wasn't some scheming evil genius who manipulated everything from the start - her very own plan which jumpstarted everything failed very quickly and terribly, perhaps due to her own childish recklessness and arrogance beneath all that intense trauma and hatred. She might not have been saint, and it was selfish of her to involve Asriel in all of this - but, being a kid, I don't think she thought much about the consequences of her actions. I don't she ever really thought things would go this badly. Asgore says he saw in Chara's eyes that same hope he saw in Frisk's - it hints that Chara indeed had some good in her during her time with her adoptive family... she's not the complete monster incapable of good that players make her out to be, and enjoy to blame for their actions. The fact that Chara herself tells us that she had no idea why she had been brought back indicates that this was never part of her plan. People like to paint Chara as always having been some sort of evil mastermind and often forget that she was really just a child in the past...an extremely troubled child who learned about the power of SOULs and crafted a reckless hate-driven plan that didn't really work and got her killed while feeling betrayed. Her perceived "betrayal" by Asriel paints a whole new meaning as to why she's so particularly violent torwards him when she finally gets to kill him in his Flowey state...she keeps viciously hacking him again and again until there is nothing left of him...after which she just immediately destroys everything, as though she accomplished what she wanted to do. "H-hey Chara... n-no hard feelings about back then, right?!" It's interesting to note, when Flowey finally realizes he's REALLY talking to Chara and not just projecting her onto Frisk - and feels fear for the first time - the first thing he does is apologize for "back then"... And then she just responds with the creepy face that used to scare him when they were kids. If he felt like he had to apologize to Chara, it seems that he knew that she felt angry at him when they both died that day...they were sharing bodies and minds after all. He didn't help her back then, and her plan failed because of it, and so in his final plight to Chara when she's about to kill him, he calls her best friend and says that he'll help...he can help...that she can use him...he won't get in her way this time...but she doesn't trust him anymore. It was Chara that got Asriel killed long ago, and is indirectly responsible for all of his suffering... and in the genocide route she gets to torment him even further before finally ending him once and for all.﻿ Pacifist, Neutral and Genocide...no matter the ending...Asriel always gets the worst of it. And why? Because he stood up to Chara...because he was too kind-hearted to kill.